The Man Within the Beast
by Koinu-sama
Summary: Beorn/OC story. Oneshot. Smut, Fluff. R&R!


Charna hummed softly to herself as she sat at the edge of the lake, a pile of moss, sticks, and leaves she had collected sitting at her side along with various scraps of cloth. Her fingers were nimble as she intentionally stitched the fabric together in a messy, haphazard fashion. It had taken her weeks to gather everything she needed, as the folks of Lake town did not easily part with their belongings, however worn they were. Save for the threadbare tunic she wore, what little she owned had been torn and added to the pile, even her skirt. Piece after piece she stitched, no scrap was too small. Socks, tunics , breeches, blankets, anything she could find.

There was nothing left for her here, she was homeless and destitute, scraping the bottom of the barrel like a rat. She had decided some time ago that she would rather take her chances in the wilderness than rot away in this backwater town.

She was no stranger to suffering, she knew what it was like to go slightly mad with hunger, and to be abused by those who cracked under the strain of their struggle. She knew her choice to leave could cost her her life, if you could call it that, but she had made peace with that risk.

Charna did not know much about Mirkwood other than that it was the realm of the elves and that it was diseased...wicked things living within its boughs. Even so, she found herself resolute in her decision to travel through the forest as she began to stitch the moss and twigs to her makeshift cloak. It was well into the evening before she was satisfied with her work, and then she caked as much mud onto it as she could, it was heavy with tattered layers, and she knew it would do well in keeping her warm and invisible to anyone who wasn't looking. She laid it out on the ground to dry, and she would come and retrieve it after nightfall.

The next step in her plan was not one she was looking forward to, and that was getting food and a flask. Her conscience gnawed at her, she did not like stealing, especially from people who had so little to start with. She decided she would take only a little, just enough to get her to the other side of Mirkwood if she rationed well. She slipped through the night, making headway straight to the bakers. Getting in was sinfully easy...pulling the bolts from the door hinges, but she only took a few stale loaves, hoping that they wouldn't be missed. A flask she knew would be a far harder to come by, and the longer she looked, the more her paranoia crept up her throat. It would not do to be caught.

She would just have to go without. She made her way to the town well, pulling up the bucket and drinking straight from it until she felt sick.

...

Her cloak was right where she had left it, she adjusted its weight into a comfortable position and pulled it close about her frame, tying two loose strips about her chest to keep it up. She faced the forest and pulled her hood up until it hung low on her face. She decided that it was best to travel by night, for her eyes would do her little good in such a maze of trees...and she knew that staying in one place in the dark would make her an easy target for whatever creatures lurked just beyond the next tree. It was just as well, she hated the dark, and she knew that even if she tried, she would not be able to sleep in it.

Being an orphan and homeless had a way of instilling a sort of...sixth sense into a person. In order to survive, you have to pay close attention to your surroundings. There were towns and cities that were perhaps more dangerous than Laketown, but Charna had had more than one brush with an ill fate. A man had once attempted to ravish her when she was fourteen, but such was his drunken stupor that she had managed to get away unscathed save for a few scrapes and bruises.

Charna traveled slowly and carefully, as to not draw too much attention to herself, and to make sure she did not wander or hurt herself. The day passed quietly, Charna huddled between the large roots of a tree beneath her cloak, pulling up earth and leaves to help conceal herself. She ate part of one loaf and slipped into a light slumber, sometime during the day she sensed more than heard some sort of creature pass by, but she didn't dare look.

The second day passed in a similar way, and when night fell for the third time and she continued on her way, she knew she was being followed. She wasn't sure how she knew, but every hair on her body stood on end in warning. She did not ignore her instinct when it told her to run, and she heard something crash and hiss behind her. She spurred her legs faster.

Her legs and lungs were soon burning, but to stop would mean death. She would not die so easily, but she tired quickly. She was carrying too much weight, her heart plummeted, she knew what she had to do.

The cloak she had spent so much time and effort making fell abandoned to the ground. Her bag of food soon followed. She ran until she could no longer, her feet becoming clumsier with every step until she tripped and sprawled across the ground.

Pain seared through her left leg, stealing her breath away. She waited for her pursuer to descend upon her, but the moments became minutes and nothing happened. She just lay there, dizzy as she gasped madly for air. Her eyes fell closed, she thought it was just for a moment, but when she opened them again, the forest was lighter than it should have been. Slowly, she rose to her feet, only to cry out in pain and stumble back to the ground. She looked down at her feet in dismay...her left ankle was swollen, badly.

She looked into the shadows of the trees with wild eyes as a twig snapped just out of sight.

She had to get out of this forest, and quickly.

...

Beorn's breath misted in front of his snout as he lumbered on through the night, he was unusually restless and he widened his patrol further than usual. He paused, scenting the air carefully, a growl rumbling his chest, someone was trespassing.

He found the culprit quickly, his anger fueling his search, he meant to attack but the figure tumbled to the ground before he could do so. Startled and slightly confused, he wandered closer, prepared to slash the trespasser to death if it moved. Alas, it did not, the smell of blood filling his nose.

The first thing he noticed was that it was a woman, and she was sparsely dressed. She was breathing shallowly, her eyes glassy with fever as she stared out at nothing. She didn't move even as he stood over her, didn't even look at him.

Her skin was littered with scrapes and bruises, all fresh. The most prominent injury was her ankle, it was horribly bruised and bent at a strange angle. When he looked up again, his brown eyes met pale moss green. Their sudden clarity disturbed him, there was no fear in those eyes, they were the eyes of someone who was prepared to die.

Beorn was at a loss as she fell unconscious, unsure of what to do with her. He could kill her easily, but she was so small, lying there on the ground at his paws, utterly defenseless. But he knew that if he left her here like this, if some creature didn't find her, the chill would certainly take her. He sniffed at her cheek, recognizing the smell of damp wood and fish.

She was a long way from home.

She wasn't his responsibility, but those haunting green eyes had been burned into his memory, that expression didn't belong on any creature that still held breath in its body. He shook his head with a snort, at the very least, he would get answers. With a growl and a grunt he made the transition from beast to man, bending down and scooping up the woman. He turned, homebound.

He wondered how this slip of a girl had managed to get through Mirkwood unscathed, relatively. A bent ankle was trivial in comparison to what could have happened to her. As he neared his home, one of his dogs rushed out to greet him, standing on his hind legs as she sniffed at the girl's bare feet curiously. It was strange for master to bring someone home.

...

The moment that Charna awoke, she decided she was dead. She was more comfortable and warm than she could ever recall being, that horrible night in the forest seemed but a distant dream. She was startled from her euphoria by a loud bark, snapping bolt upright and found herself face-to-face with a very large black dog. Her mind sputtered in confusion as she looked at the creature...was it _smiling _at her? She heard the tell-tale rumble of foot-steps, shrinking back into the straw mattress as she watched the most enormous man she had ever seen come into the room.

He had to be at least nine feet tall, with a thick mane of hair and a fearsome beard that reached down to his breastbone, he was tan and wore a sleeveless tunic, his arms rippling with muscle as he crossed them over his broad chest. He glanced down at the dog as it came over to greet him, tail wagging and tongue lolling, before he turned his attention back to her.

Charna swallowed thickly.

He seemed almost amused by her nervousness. "I'll not harm you." He said, his voice rumbling like thunder.

She tried to find her words, but the only thing that came out was a small squeak.

Brown eyes widened for a moment, before they twinkled with mirth.

She flushed in embarrassment, feeling utterly tiny as she fidgeted with the blanket that had been draped over her.

"Fortunate that I came upon you when I did, there are bears in these parts. Among other things."

Charna sighed shakily. "I know…I saw one." Her brows furrowed. "I guess he decided that I wasn't good eating. I don't blame him, I smell awful." She groaned miserably, jumping in surprise when she heard a bark of laughter, looking up to see the dog looking sheepish, while her host had a strange look on his face.

The great man cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "Your ankle was disjointed, it'll heal well enough in time."

Charna stared at him for a moment, before tearing off her blanket and looking down at her ankle which was neatly wrapped in creamy fabric. She blinked away tears, her throat tightening with emotion as she stared at it.

He glanced between her face and her ankle. "Is it hurting?"

She turned her watery green eyes towards him, and she shook her head. "I-I...why did you help me?"

He seemed put out of sorts at the sight of her tears as they bubbled up and spilled down her cheek. "Think nothing of it, I value life too much to let an innocent die on my land if I could help it." He said gruffly, turning to go.

"Ah! Wait!"

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I um…m-my name is Charna, what's yours?"

"Beorn." He said before continuing on his way, pausing only a moment to bark strangely at the dog…who oddly enough seemed to understand. The dog turned his head back to Charna, big dark eyes alight with amusement.

The dog trotted over to her and nudged her with his head, urging her to stand. She obliged, slowly, afraid to put any weight on her bad ankle. She winced when she put weight down on it, it did hurt…but it was bearable, and the dog barked in encouragement. The process was slow, but the canine patiently led her through the house and outside. Had Charna been thinking, she would have been paying attention to her surroundings, but it was just so hard to keep herself upright that she stared at the ground the whole time.

Her heart sang in elation when she saw the wooden basin full of steaming water. "I-Is that for me?" she asked the dog.

He barked excitedly.

Charna would have ran towards it if she could, but she merely hobbled her way over. Once she reached it, she paused, unsure. It seemed too precious a thing to sully…

The dog nudged her again and Charna nodded. She was to occupied with the idea of a bath to pay much mind to modesty, stripping herself of her tunic right where she stood. She lifted one leg over the side and shivered in delight at the feel of the water, even as her scrapes stung in protest. Her heart warming even more for her host as she adjusted her bandaged leg on the edge to keep it dry, hee could have easily just given her a cold bath, but to go through the trouble of heating it for her… She could have hugged the man for his kindness.

She paid the dog no mind as he left her side, only to return a moment later with a bar of…soap? She took it from him as if it were the most beautiful gift in the world. She had seen lye soap on the market before, but it was a luxury she had never been able to afford. She rubbed it between her hands and worked up a lather, fascinated, it smelled sweet, though she couldn't place the smell. She scrubbed herself raw, and once she felt she was clean, she pulled her tunic in with her and used the soap to wash it as best she could.

Stepping out of the bath, she wrung out her tunic and pulled the damp cloth over her head. It was warm out today and it would dry quickly.

The dog nudged her leg, and she beamed from ear to ear as he presented her with a horse brush.

...

It had been about three hours since he had sent his dog off to tend to the girl, and he decided it was time to check on her. The scene that unfolded before him as he rounded the corner of his house was not one he expected. Feminine laughter filled his ears as he spotted three of his dogs tousling with the girl, leaving her hopelessly overwhelmed as they crowded about her form on the ground. Noticing the presence of their master, the dogs backed away from Charna...he was not prepared for the sight that was revealed to his eyes. It had been hard to distinguish her features beneath the matted hair and filth. But now, the creature before him did not even seem human, but a forest sprite that Mirkwood had seen fit to spit out.

Her skin was smooth and carried warm undertones and the faintest hint of freckles. Dark hair the color of rich soil fell about her slight frame in a mass of wild curls, and despite her obvious malnutrition, he could see the feminine curves that a few good meals could fill out. And her eyes, the same dusky green of the moss that crept up the trees. She beamed at him with such joy from her place in the dirt that his heart could not resist warming.

Since the demise of his people, he could not recall the last time he had seen a woman. Only vagabonds seemed to wander into these parts, and they were usually easily scared off. "What are their names?" Charna asked curiously, referring to the dogs.

Beorn blinked. "The black one that you first met is Selig. The second, the brown is Tova, and the third is Alon."

Charna smiled as Selig sniffed her face in greeting, rubbing his big drooped ears affectionately, only for her stomach to give a rather embarrassing growl. Her face flushed as all eyes turned towards her.

Beorn sighed. "Come, let us get you fed."

Charna rose to her feet unsteadily, favoring her left ankle as she hobbled after the large man, the dogs close at her side in case she lost her balance. For the first time, she really took in her surroundings, the high ceilings and the wooden beams, it was all very rustic...and built on such a large scale that she felt smaller than ever. She was still taking in her surroundings when Beorn returned with some rolls, fruit, and a jar of honey.

Her mouth watered in spite of herself. She fidgeted with her tunic nervously.

Beorn looked at her with raised bushy brows, "Are you going to eat, or are you just going to stare at it all day?"

His voice snapped her into movement, and she limped towards the high bench and hoisted herself up, careful not to jostle her ankle. She took a roll the size of both of her fists put together and took a tentative bite.

She could have died happy right then and there. "Thank you." she said softly.

Selig jumped up on the bench beside her, his tongue lolling as he smiled.

She stared at him a moment before tearing a piece off and holding it out to him.

His tail wagged happily as he took it from her and received a pat on the head. She did not see the way Beorn smiled a little as he walked out of the room.

...

The next day Charna awoke feeling like a whole new person, it was amazing what wonders a bath, a full belly, and a good night's sleep could do for a person. She would be able to continue on her way before long. Selig had curled up beside her in the night, lifting his head from her belly as she tried to sit up.

Charna hummed a merry tune to herself as she weaved her way through the house in search of her host, and she found him outside behind the house chopping wood. She paused in awe for a moment as she saw his back muscles expand as he brought his axe down and sliced through a log as if it were butter. She swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous, she had never seen a man without his shirt before...or at the very least...not a man like _that._

Before she had the chance to think better of her choice to talk to him, he turned as he put another log on the chopping block and spotted her. He straightened up.

"I-I am feeling a lot better today and was wondering if...there is anything I can do to help?" She asked meekly.

Beorn set his axe down and waved her over to him. Once she was within range he scooped her up and sat her down on the chopping block before crouching down to have a look at her ankle. He unraveled the bandaging and frowned.

The bruises were worse than before, the skin all around the inner joint was ridden with deep hues of purple. He looked up at her suspiciously as she hissed in pain at his touch. "You have been using this foot too much, at this rate you will do permanent damage."

Charna looked down at her foot dejectedly. "Surely there is something I can do?"

He scowled at her in irritation, before he relented and let out a frustrated huff. "Do you knew how to sew?"

She perked up, her eyes shining as she nodded eagerly.

"I have a pair of breeches that needs mending, but I haven't taken the time to do it just yet."

Charna made to slide down from the stump but before she could stand she was swept up into a pair of powerful arms. Her heart pounded at the new height, her mouth going dry as she was cradled against Beorn's chest like a babe.

He set her down in a great chair, soft with wool cushions and then he disappeared into another room. He returned after a moment with a worn pair of brown breeches and some tightly woven wool thread.

"I do not want you putting any strain on that foot, if you need anything, Selig will attend you. I have matters to attend to and will not be back until morning. Do not go outside after dark under any circumstances, do I make myself clear?"

Startled by the growl in his tone, having grown accustomed to his gruff gentleness, she nodded dumbly. She watched him leave the room and then she turned her attention back to what he had given her. A wooden needle the length of her hand that had been whittled down to a sharp point was tucked into the spool if thread. She held up the breeches for a better look and was startled to find them practically in tatters.

Well...she _had_ asked for something to do.

She was not very useful when it came to anything domestic, having been forced out onto the streets when she was the tender age of seven. But her grandmother had managed to teach her a thing or two about sewing before she died, though it had been more to keep her busy and out of trouble than anything else.

She couldn't help but think Beorn was feeling impatient with her, but she would show him she was worth her salt.

...

Beorn felt the night breeze through his pelt as he lumbered through his domain, the moon casting long shadows through the trees. Charna had been haunting his thoughts since she arrived, he left her in Selig's care most of the time since he seemed so fond of her, but it did nothing to calm his rampant mind. She was so different from the burly men he saw on rare (very rare) occasion, and different even from the rough, powerful womenfolk of his own people. She was so soft and small, he hadn't paid such things any mind when he first found her, but when he had carried her to the house a second time, he noticed in spite of himself. He had had pure intentions, to keep her off her foot...but thoughts still crept into his mind unbidden.

He was a bear, so solitude was not something that should bother him...but he was also a man...a man that was suddenly very, very aware of the woman inside his house. He shook his head with a growl, trying to clear it.

The night passed far too quickly for his taste, and soon it was time to return home. He found Charna right where he had left her, and seeing her sleeping all curled up in his chair did funny things to his heart. He pulled his breeches from her lap and was actually impressed with her work. He had meant to give them to her just to keep her occupied...but she had managed to make them wearable. He moved over to the dozing girl and scooped her up, her head lolled against his chest, and he swallowed thickly as she nuzzled him drowsily. He deposited her on her straw mattress on the floor and looked at her for a moment before he felt a nudge at his leg.

It was Selig. _"You like her don't you?"_ He woofed softly, his dark eyes shining knowingly.

Beorn was silent.

The dog knew his master well enough to know his silence was a yes, it was hard for a man of any race to be without companionship, that is, the sort of companionship that a woman could provide. The girl was hard not to like, even for the animals...and Selig decided that he rather liked the idea of having a mistress._"She told me she is only staying until her ankle heals while she was mending your pants_."

The bear man stiffened, he shouldn't have been surprised. He shook his head at his own foolishness, of course she was going to leave, all of his guests left, but he realized, that he rather wanted to keep this one. It had sparsely been more than a day since he found her, but there was no denying that she had stirred the embers in his heart when he had held her. It was only a matter of time before he burned for her. His spine became ramrod straight, he would not allow it. Could not...

Selig frowned in disappointment as Beorn marched out of the room, off to do Valar knows what.

...

In the week that followed, Charna didn't see hide nor hair of her host. Selig stayed close by her side as always, but Charna's spirits had dropped to her toes. Had she offended Beorn somehow? Perhaps she had overstayed her welcome? Guilt clawed at her stomach. She tested her ankle, it didn't hurt so bad. It only throbbed a little.

Waiting out Selig was no easy task, and it wasn't until after dark that he finally drifted off to sleep. Charna wished she could write Beorn a thank you note of some kind, but decided that perhaps it was best if she just left. She held her breath as she tip-toed past Selig, and placed her hand on the broad wooden door. Beorn had warned her not to go outside after dark, but she couldn't bear being a burden.

...

Right before sunrise, it had began to pour. Normally, Beorn did not mind the rain, but a harsh wind turned the raindrops sharp. He decided that he would rather face Charna than spend another moment in it. However, when his home came into view, all of his dogs were sniffing about in the sodden earth like they were possessed, such was their desperate whining.

Alon looked up and barked, his mottled cream and gold fur soaked through. _"She's gone!"_

The cry of orcs sliced though the conundrum of the oncoming storm, and it chilled Beorn to his bones. In an instant, he had vanished the way he had come.

He found the orcs just as they came across Charna, his chest vibrating with the force of his roar. She was crumpled on the ground between the foul creatures, and his rage was all consuming.

Not one was spared.

He lumbered over to Charna, his heart heavy as he nudged her body with his snout. He just didn't understand it, what was she doing out here, when he had specifically told her not to go out after dark? He perked up as he heard a small whimper, before sniffing at her face and trying to get a better look.

Relief flooded through him, she was alive!

"We meet again." she said sadly, almost brokenly. "Changed your mind about me?"

She thought he was going to kill her.

She smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. "I am rather useless, aren't I? Going from homeless in Laketown, to a cripple in the woods." her voice rose in pitch as she fought off tears. "Life sure is looking up." She trembled, her wet hair clinging to her skin. "I imagined such grand things, you know. I wanted a house of my own, with dinner on the table every night. I-" she sobbed, the tears meshing with the rain on her face.

He wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he gently gripped her tunic in his teeth and pulled her upright, he saw the absolute awed bewilderment in her eyes and he nuzzled her, nearly knocking her over in his attempts to reassure her.

She stared at him for what seemed forever in stunned silence.

He smelled the honey from the soap he had provided for her, and he also smelled earth and damp wood...but what interested him most was the musk that seemed completely her own. He buried his nose in her neck, earning a squeak of protest at the feel of his large cold nose.

Beorn wanted to hold her, a pleasured growl rumbling up as she hesitantly laced her fingers through his fur.

"The animals around here are so strange, dogs smile and bears want to be pet." She laughed softly. "I think I should like it very much if I stayed."

Beorn's ears perked up.

"But alas, I do not think Beorn likes me much, and I'll not impose myself upon him any longer." She reached around his head and scratched his ears.

_So that was it._ The bear sighed, he had stayed away to try to protect her from himself...but of course she would have no way of understanding that.

Charna tried to stand, only for her left leg to crumple beneath her.

Beorn sniffed at her injury, there was no way she could walk on that foot. He pulled her upwards by her tunic and nudged her towards his back, lying down.

She looked from his back to his face in uncertainty. He nudged her again and she took a fistful of his fur and hauled herself up.

Beorn barely felt her weight as he made his way towards his house, it was a bit of a walk, and he wondered how Charna had managed to get this far on that foot. By the time he reached his front gates, his passenger was shivering violently, barely conscious. Alarm shot through him as she stopped shivering...he had to get her awarm.

With Charna safely in his arms, he entered his house. He set her down briefly as he donned a pair of trousers, before he made his way to his fireplace. He set her down gently, leaving her as he vanished into another room and came back with the wool blanket she had been using since her arrival. "We must get you warm, remove your tunic and wrap up in this."

She made no sign that she had heard him.

Beorn huffed, his eyes alight with concern and frustration as he ripped the garment straight down the middle and wrapped her up snug.

Beorn pulled his chair as close to the mantle as he dared, settling the girl in his lap as his dogs went to lighting the fire. He cradled her close, a depressed Selig lying down at his feet. The poor creature blamed himself for her state...he felt he should have kept a better eye on her.

About twenty minutes passed and Charna showed no signs of improvement. He swept her wet hair from her face, her skin chilling his fingers. There was no telling when she had collapsed...it could have been hours ago.

He adjusted her again, so that there was no barrier between them. He hissed as her icy skin made contact with his, but he held her closer than ever. "Selig, start water boiling."

The dog immediately rose to his feet, Tova following after him to help.

...

Charna awoke feeling stiff, groaning as her joints cried in protest of their position. She opened her eyes groggily and froze as her bed shifted, she was snug against Beorn's chest, and she was...naked? Her mind sputtered, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. She found none.

"Stupid girl." Beorn growled.

Charna swallowed thickly.

"Running off in the middle of the night, do you want to die?"

She was afraid to meet his eye.

"Not only is your ankle worse than it was when I first found you, you didn't even bring provisions." he said, not having the heart to tell her about the orcs. That would terrify her needlessly.

"I-I couldn't bring myself to steal from you."

"I am not so cruel as to save you only to let you starve, even if I did wish you gone."

Her face fell, only for her eyes to widen in shock as he pulled her close, his great arms firm about her smaller frame.

He buried his nose in her hair, stroking her head gently. "If you do wish to leave, I suggest we begin making preparations...for soon I will not be willing to let you go."

Charna shifted so she could see Beorn's face, her eyes sparkling. "But I thought-"

"I know. I lost my family once and I was terrified at the prospect of losing it again, I acted without thinking how it would affect you." he pulled her hand until it was splayed over his heart. "But, I wish to begin anew, if you'll have me."

Charna stared at her hand, feeling every beat of his powerful heart. Tears sprang to her eyes, if only she had known...how very close she was to happiness all of this time.

"Charna, I-"

She silenced him with a kiss, only to pull away, blushing furiously.

Beorn looked dazed, his hand slowly reaching up to cup her cheek, running his fingers through her curls. He leaned forward and captured her lips once more, his kiss quickly growing passionate. Soon, her mouth was not enough. His lips wandered to her throat, earning a startled gasp in response. His loins heated in response, quickly hardening with a fierce desire. He wanted her...badly.

And she noticed, her cheeks aglow with her blush. She was naive of many things, but she knew what the hardened length beneath her backside meant.

"Forgive me." he relented to her softly.

She stared at him for a long moment, and her eyes softened. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon his collar bone. "There is nothing to be forgiven."

He took a shaky breath. "If you allow me any more than this, I will not be able to restrain myself."

"So be it."

Something dark lit in Beorn's eyes in that moment, perhaps it was the way his posture changed, but soon they were only ones in this part of the house. He growled, standing with her still cradled in his arms, allowing the blanket to fall away. She mewled at the loss of warmth, earning a small, throaty chuckle in response. Not to worry, you will soon be more than warm enough."

Charna stared at him with wide eyes.

He settled himself down on the floor, where there was more room and set her down, his eyes glinting in warning as she tried to cover herself. "There is no need for that now, soon I will know your body as well as I know my own."

He lay her flat on the floor, leaning over her, gripping her wrists in one hand and raising them over her head. He kissed her deeply, earning a shiver from Charna as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His free hand moved to her right breast, kneading the soft mound gently, his arousal growing painful in its intensity as she began to squirm, mewling into his mouth. His mouth moved from hers to her left breast, taking the pert nipple into his mouth and sucking gently at first, and then harder. She writhed beneath him, and he could smell her arousal. His hand moved from her breast, trailing across her stomach to the juncture of her legs, he traced his finger across the lips of her pussy, and the whimper he received was delicious. He slipped the finger between her lips and was nearly undone by the wetness he found there...she was so responsive. He growled against her skin as she tried to shy away from his exploring fingers, and he immediately withdrew when his fingertip met her maiden-head.

She trembled, her green eyes bright with fear and desire as she stared at him, his hand released her wrists and he turned his attention further down. He gripped her thighs in his hands, situating her legs on his shoulders.

"What are you-"

He ran his tongue over her soft folds.

Beorn quickly realized that she was coming close and he withdrew, he wanted to be inside her when she orgasmed for the first time, he wanted to feel every second of it. He quickly began to fumble with his breeches, only to pause when he saw the curious green eyes that were upon him. "Do not look." He saw her swallow, but obey.

Beorn was a very large man, and his nether regions were proportionate...if not slightly larger. He knew she would tense up if she saw him, and that would only cause her more pain. He positioned his engorged head at her entrance, and he pushed.

Her eyes immediately squeezed shut in pain.

He sighed, sitting up and pulling her with him. He positioned her over him, her legs on either side of his hips. "Bite my shoulder, it will help."

She tentatively placed her teeth on his shoulder, and Beorn barely felt her clamp down as he surged up inside her. He trembled as her pulsing walls struggled to accommodate him, his breath harsh against her ear as he struggled to keep himself calm.

After some time passed, Charna adjusted her hips and it was all he could take. He had her on her back in an instant, and he slowly pulled out only to surge back in. The cry that met his ears was filled with pleasure, and he thrusted harder, his cock glistening with their passion.

"Ah! Nnnngh...Beo-Beorn!" Charna moaned into his ear. Every thrust was met with a breathy moan and a whimper, and soon he felt her convulse sharply around him. She trembled for a moment, then her eyes went glassy with rapture. Beorn thrusted several more times, then he spilled himself deep inside her with a guttural roar.

Beorn sighed as he felt himself go soft, withdrawing with a wet 'pop'. His heart warmed as Charna looked at him drowsily, and he picked her up off the floor and made his way towards his..."their" bed. He did not sleep in it often, but as he felt Charna snuggle up next to him, he knew that was going to change.

~End~


End file.
